What Really Goes On In Organization XIII
by ChocoboKnigh5
Summary: Did you ever stop and wonder what really goes on in the Organization? Read and never wonder again.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the kingdom hearts characters

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the kingdom hearts characters.

Information: There will be two main groups in this story.

The Old-timers Group consists of Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Saix and Luxord.

The Next Generation Club consists of Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas.

Also in the Next Generation Club: Naminé, Water clones, Dusk & Shadow.

Day 1

The Old-Timers Group

Xaldin was chopping onions for a special soup he was making for superior.

"Chop, Chop, Chop, Chop, Chop, Chop, Chop, Chop," Xaldin Announced. Just then Xemnas walked into the room.

"I see that you are making the soup that I ordered. You seem to be making excellent progress but I have one special ingredient for you to add, Luxord Ears."

"O.K" said Xaldin happily, "One more thing for me chop!" As Xaldin was about to leave to gather the Luxord Ears Xigbar came running in with a surfboard and knocked over Xaldins soup.

"You knocked over my soup!" Screamed Xaldin in his strange English accent.

"No time to think about little things like that, surfs up!" Said Xigbar. Xaldin looked at Xigbar. "You're going surfing in your cape?"

"Like I said, no time to think of little things like that." Said Xigbar as he ran out of the room.

Vexen was in his lab as usual when Luxord came strolling in.

"Hi Vexen, you're always good for a game, so how about it, fancy a little game of poker?" Vexen remembered the last game of poker he played with Luxord. He remembered going in and he remembered coming out with no Munny. Vexen shook his head. " I still have no Munny after the last game."

"I hear that a lot." Said Luxord and walked out of the lab.

The Next Generation Club

"Group meeting!" called Axel. "Hurry up Roxas, you're going to be late, my grandmother can walk faster than that." Roxas walked over to the tree house that him Axel and Demyx called a clubhouse.

"Right, now that everyone has settled we cat get down to business. Today's subject is girls'. I'll get the ball rolling. Roxas we all know that you have a crush on Naminé." Said Axel.

"I do not!" Lied Roxas, "And we also know that you fancy Larexene!"

"Break it up and lets face it, your both useless romantics." Said Demyx who was feeling a bit ignored.

" You can talk" Axel stated, " You don't have a girl either."

" I do to! She's beautiful and slender and blue…"

" Blue? Oh. Demyx I'm sorry to break it to you but your Sitar does not count as a girl."

Right, I'll leave you there and look out for Day 2!


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Day 2

The Next Generation Club

Demyx was sitting in a corner with his sitar.

" You see, Sitar, we don't need Axel and Roxas to be in our club. Our club will be you and me… and all these water clones!" Demyx said as he pointed to a herd of water clones. Larexene strolled into the room, as Demyx was gloating to his sitar.

" What the heck are you doing?" Larexene said, " Get rid of those water clones now and get to the meeting!"

" M-my water clones?" stuttered Demyx, " but I C-can't! Not my water clones!"

" Yes your water clones! Now you give me no choice!" Larexene said and zapped all his water clones with one of her thunder attacks. Demyx was devastated.

Everybody had gathered in a big white hall, Everybody except Demyx. Axel was chatting away about Demyx to Zexion like he really cared. Axel was still raw over the fight he and Demyx and a little bit of Roxas shared.

" You see, I told you that Demyx was a bad person, I mean Demyx is o.k. But turning up an hour late for a meeting! I mean shish, how stupid can a person get, well I suppose his head is full of water…"

" Would you just shut up about Demyx!" Zexion shouted, " He's here already!" Axel spun around and Zexion returned to his book, " and he says Demyx is the stupid one."

Axel spun around and saw a sorry looking Demyx being towed by the ear by an angry looking Larexene, " Sorry he was so long, Demy here was busy grieving over his water clones."

All of the Next Generation Club groaned.

The Old Timers Group

Shadow was stalking her pray, she crept slowly and as silently as the shadow she is. Shadow froze as Xemnas spun around, looking for the person he felt was watching him. When Xemnas felt sure nobody was watching him he cautiously turned around and started talking to what he believed was a greater force, Kingdom Hearts. Ever since the Sora incident, Xemnas had been more paranoid then usual. Xemnas was muttering a bit more confidently know so this was the moment Shadow decided to unleash the weapon she had been concealing, a video camera. Even Xemnas's paranoia could not stop Shadow from getting her shot. Two minuets of soled, uninterrupted recording later, Shadow stowed her camera and slunk back to her base.

"I got the tape," Shadow whispered to a figure there hood up.

"Good. Now download it to the computer, I'm sure you can do the rest yourself."


End file.
